Demon's Love
by fckdawrld
Summary: While visiting a museum, Kagome was captivated by a sword called the 'Tenseiga'. After an incident involving the weapon, she's thrown in the 1800's, and met a pirate captain named Demon.
1. Default Chapter

**Seven years...what can I say? I'm sorry. Please accepted my apology. I was looking through this story a little while ago and I decided that if I'm going to continue this story I have to edit it first. So each chapter will be edited. Some stuff will be added. Some stuff will be deleted. I wanna say in the past seven years that I grew as a writer but I really don't know. Again I'm sorry.**

**Demon's Love**

**Chapter One**

The building stood tall, bathing in the sunlight. "Museum of Japanese History" the letters read on a huge block of marble. Today was the senior trip, and the electives had to choose to go somewhere's education to please the school board.

Kagome Higurashi shook her head, moving up the massive marble steps. She was hoping to go to the beach, an amusement park; you know, some place to relax. She didn't expect to go to a museum so she could be bored out of her mind. She couldn't wait to graduate, and then she could go wherever she wanted, and do whatever she wanted. She wanted to experience new things. See new places. She's never been out of Tokyo. There was a whole world out there and she couldn't wait to experience it.

"Come on students. Stay together." One of the chaperones yelled over the teenagers' voices.

"I think Mr. Kuroda tries to hard."

Kagome looked behind her, watching as her best friend Sango came to stand beside her. Sango was the type of girl that you wanted to be friends with. She's sweet, kind, and strong so she could beat up any guy that tried to hit her. With her beautiful face and athletic body it was very often. But still Sango was making for her mister right.

"Yeah," Kagome agreed, "he should know that no one is ever going to listen to him. Poor guy."

"Oh well. So what's first?" Sango asked, steeping into the building. "Samurais? Clothing? The making of katanas?"

Kagome could hear her friend talking, but wasn't comprehending what she was saying. She was in amazement as she looked around the building. There was a board in the middle of the lobby with signs pointing to the different attractions in the museum. Kagome scanned the signs looking for something to jump out in interest.

Piracy in the 1800's.

There! Kagome's eyes widened and a smile came to her lips. Pirates have always interested her. When her friends were all dreaming about Prince Charming coming to save them from the evil villain, Kagome dreamed about a handsome pirate coming to whisk her away to happily ever after.

"Let's go look at the pirate exhibit." Kagome replied, grabbing her friend's arm pulling in the right direction.

Sango laughed allowing herself to pulled along. "You and pirates Kagome. I thought you outgrew that fantasy."

Kagome laughed along with her. Just because she stopped dressing up as a princess waiting to be saved by a pirate didn't mean she stopped daydreaming about it. If Kagome was good at one thing it was having a good imagination.

They walked into the exhibit and Kagome stopped in amazement. The room was covered in glass filled cases with pirate clothing, treasure chests, cannons, pirate flags and so much more. In the middle in the room there was a miniature ship incased. Kagome released Sango and walked towards it. Walking around the case she saw the words "Silver Demon" on the side of the ship.

"That's a replica of the pirate ship that raided the waters around Japan in the 1834."

Kagome jumped back, the voice breaking her out of her trance. She turned her gaze to the museum official that appeared at her side. The man appeared to be in his seventies and by the smile that was on his face he appeared to love his job. His smile was so contagious that Kagome couldn't help smiling back.

"A pirate ship?" Kagome asked, interested.

"Yes. They were a band of pirates that terrorized the sea. They were lend by the ruthless of them all. They called him Demon, for no one knew his real name. The ship was named after him, you know."

"Really? Wow. Sango isn't this…" Her voice trailed off when she realized her best friend wasn't there. Kagome gave a little laugh and shook her head. She knew that Sango wasn't very interested in this. She knew that Sango wanted to see the exhibit on demon slayers that existed in the feudal era. Kagome couldn't blame her.

"Why was the ship named after him?" she asked, turning back to the museum official.

"From what I've been told, Demon's hair was completely silver, which was extremely unusual. There were rumors that Demon made a very powerful priestess angry and she cursed him, turning his hair the color of emotion that was in his heart. Nothing. Completely emotionless."

"Demon…" Kagome whispered, the name rolling off her tongue. How interesting it would have been to have met him. To exactly live in the 1834.

"If you will follow me, I'll show you the Demon's sword." He said, walking forward.

Kagome eagerly followed, and stopped beside the official as they came to case against the wall. Since the stand wasn't covered with glass, she was able to get a good look at the sword. Wow, it is so beautiful, she thought, her eyes following from tip to hilt.

"They call it 'Tenseiga', an odd name indeed, since a pirate owned it." The official told her. "What's even more odd is that Demon never killed with it, but always had it by his side. Some say he did that to always feel protected. However, others believe that he kept it by his side to remember his father. His father made this sword, the last sword he made before he passed away."

"Wow." Kagome replied. He couldn't be completely emotionless if he wanted to keep a sword for sentimental value. There was more to this man than what everyone thought.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment, I have some business to do." The official said, stepping away. "Please feel free to look around."

Kagome nodded, watching him walk away. Given the chance, she looked around the huge room, only to realize that she was the only person there. Shrugging it off she went back to looking at the sword.

Hmm, I wonder if anyone will know if I touch it, she questioned. Swinging her eyes from side to side in a cautious manner, an instinctive thing to do when you're about to do something you're not supposed to. She had an urge to touch it. It was as if the sword was calling to her, wanting her to touch it. She had no control as her hand reached out and grabbed the hilt.

Wow, it feels…perfect. She stepped forward, but that only proved to be a mistake. Her knee banged into the stand, knocking it over, the sword slipping into her hands. She slightly bent forward, underestimating the weight of the weapon.

As the sword left its stand alarms started screeching in the room. Red lights appeared on the walls.

Oh no, oh no, oh no. Kagome kept repeating that same sentence over and over as she looked around. She was going to get in trouble. Probably get arrested because they'll think she was trying to steal the artifact. Only one thing crossed her mind at that time.

RUN!

Still holding the sword in her hands, she ran through a darkened door at the back of the room. Though she couldn't see, she still continued to run, bumping into things here and there. The only thing mattered was not getting caught.

She could hear voices behind her. Oh no! They knew where she was! Run faster Kagome!

But running faster only proved to be a bigger mistake. Her foot ran into something in the pathway, and she fell…hard. She clutched the sword tighter as she swam in the darkness of her mind.

When she finally climbed through the darkness to the world of the living, she realized quickly that she had a pounding head ache. She sat up slowly holding a hand to the side of her head. What happened to her? Where exactly was she? Opening her eyes slowly letting them adjust to the light, she discovered that she was in what seemed to be a bedroom. She was sitting on a bed the sword from the museum on her lap. Question after question entered her mind.

"Woman, why are you in my bed? And why the hell are you holding my sword?"


	2. Chapter 2

**The revised chapter two.**

**Demon's Love**

**Chapter Two**

The woman laying in his bed sat up immediately, her slate gray eyes opened wide with fear and confusion. His hands clenched into fists as he stared at the girl holding his father's sword. How did she happen upon his sword? Better yet, how did she sneak onto his ship with the deck full of his men? She had plenty of questions to answer.

Demon stepped forward, an action meant to take the sword away from her, but it didn't quite work out that way. Before his foot could touch the floor, she opened her mouth wide, and a blood-curling scream came. He flinched from the sound, covering his ears with his hands. The scream reminding him of a banshee claiming her victim.

Scenarios began to form within Kagome's mind. Is she dreaming? Hallucinating? Maybe someone kidnapped her when she was unconscious…Oh no! They're going to sell her to some fat middle-aged man who'll make her clean his disgusting clothes and-

"Stop screaming!" the man yelled over her screams, and she quickly obeyed pushing herself back against the wall.

She watched as he straightened, narrowing his eyes in anger. Instinctively, she hugged the sword closer to her chest, afraid for her life. She quickly averted her eyes to the doorway behind the man. Maybe she could throw the sword and make a run for it. She did track one year in high school. She could make it.

"Give me my sword woman." He growled, walking forward holding out his hand.

Kagome felt the anger building up inside of her. Now was not the time to loose her temper. This man would probably kill her without batting an eyelash. Just breathe Kagome. You can talk yourself out of this, she thought to herself.

"Now!"

"Stop yelling at me!" she yelled back. "And my name is not woman. It's Kagome! And another thing, this is not your sword. It belongs to the Museum of Japanese History!"

He raised an eyebrow at her, not expecting the woman to yell at him. It's not everyday that someone would stand up to him, man or woman. Especially saying an outright lie to his face. Who was she exactly?

"That sword does belong to me." He said softly in a voice that could scare the bravest man.

She pushed herself away from the wall, kneeling on the bed. Anger was beginning to outweigh her fear. "And I'm telling you that it doesn't. Who do you think you are? The pirate-"

"Demon! We got a problem!" a man yelled, running through the door. "Kurodo is trying to pick a fight at the tavern. He's not listening to-" He stopped, his eyes coming upon the dark-haired woman in the captain's bed. "Captain?"

"Leave Koga, I'll be there shortly." Demon said, never taking his eyes off the woman.

Kagome's wide eyes moved from one man to the other, trying to comprehend what was happening. Did this man named Koga just call this man Demon? But Demon lived over a hundred years ago. This couldn't be true. Someone was trying to play a trick on her. There was no way that the real Demon could be standing in front of her.

"Kagome, the sword." He ordered softly.

Mindlessly, she handed it over, the fight escaping her. He gladly took it, and placed the sword by his side. She sat down, her arms limp by her sides. Oh God, what was going on? She had to be dreaming. Time travel only happened in science fiction movies. She closed her eyes in anguish feeling tears beginning to form. Was she ever going to she her family again? Her mother needed her help around the shrine. Her little brother needed his sister to help him with his homework.

The pirate captain stared at her for a moment, wondering what to do now. He could let her go, but he knew he couldn't. He had to find out how this small woman sneaked past his watchful crew without anyone noticing. However, he knew the minute he walked off this ship, she was going to run for it. He had to make sure she stayed within his room, and he knew how.

"Jaken!" he yelled.

Kagome lifted her head at the yell, wondering what he was doing. Maybe he was calling someone to get rid of her. Throw her over the side of the ship and let her drown. She couldn't die! She had yet to live!

A few seconds after Demon shouted, a small man came running into the room. Kagome tilted her head to the side, questioning him the captain thought her so small a threat that he would have a small child watch her.

"Yes, milord." The small man said, bowing his head.

"I want you to watch this woman. Make sure she doesn't leave the ship." He ordered.

Jaken turned to look at the woman, slowly nodding to acknowledge the command. Why would the captain want her to stay on the ship, he wondered. But it wasn't his place to ask such questions. He was only here to serve his Lord Demon.

Satisfied that his order was going to be followed, the handsome captain turned to leave, but the voice of a mad woman stopped him.

"Excuse me!" she cried out, "How dare you keep me here! I'm not any of your responsibility. I can leave whenever I want, and I'm leaving!"

She got up from the bed, stomping towards the door in complete anger. God, she only met him a few minutes ago and already he annoys her. She would smack him upside the head if she weren't so frightened of him.

About two feet from the door, someone grabbed her elbow, spinning her around. She let out a slight yelp, connecting with the hardness of Demon's chest. Gasping in surprise, she pushed against him, trying to feel the hardness of his muscles. She could smell the scent coming off his body. Better than any male cologne she smelt at home.

Wrapping one arm around her waist, he grasped her chin forcing her to look at him. Within those beautiful eyes he saw the panic she was feeling. Was it panic from knowing she's in the arms of the pirate captain Demon or had she never been in the arms of another man before?

"You're not going anywhere." He whispered so only she could hear.

"You can't tell me what to do."

"Then tell me who can."

Her brow furrowed. "What?"

"Who do you belong to?"

"I'm not a dog. I don't belong to anyone but myself." The nerve of this man. She would kick him if she wasn't so close to him.

"Where are your parents?"

Her eyes lost their glow, and dropped to stare at his chest. "I don't know." she whispered.

Regretting that he asked the question, he pushed aside the urge to comfort her. You're a pirate dammit, he growled at himself. You don't have any emotions so don't start feeling them now.

"Then you're staying here."

"No! Didn't you just hear me?" she yelled, pushing against him. "I'm not staying here. You can't tell me what to do!"

He pinched her chin, wanting her attention once more. "It seems that I can. You don't belong to anyone and you have no parents. So-"

"I have parents!"

"But they're not around. So Kagome, you're staying here."

Seeing it was no point to argue, Kagome dropped her head in defeat. Out of the corner of her eye she accessed her prison guard. He was small but he did seen to have some muscle to him. She could probably jump over him to get away. She just needed to find the right moment.

"Milord?"

Demon turned his head, coming upon his servant that he forgotten. "Yes Jaken."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I was wondering sir. But please don't punish me for asking this or-"

"Just ask Jaken!"

"Are you claiming her milord?"

His lord's eyes narrowed at him, and he took a step back. He knew what Demon was like when he was mad. He remembered the time when Demon got in a fight with his brother when their father passed away. Inuyasha received Tessaiga as their father wished it, leaving Demon with the sword Tenseiga. Demon say Inuyasha unworthy on the sword and tried to take it from him. Broken furniture and a bleeding arm later Inuyasha still left with the sword.

"I'm sorry milord." He apologized. "I'll never speak out of line again."

"See that you don't Jaken." He said, steeping away from Kagome. "Make sure she stays on the ship. I don't want her gallivanting around."

He looked down at the dark-haired woman. "When I get back, I expect you to answer my questions."

She watched the stunning man leave, her mind going over what happened a few minutes ago. Claim her? What do they mean by that? Does it mean the same thing as what she read in those romance novels that she stole from her mother? Does Demon want to get involved with her?

Kagome was in complete confusion. She had yet to figure out how she got to the past. The museum official did say that a priestess put a curse on Demon. Maybe the curse expanded to the sword. A curse set to not ruin one life but two as well. Kagome sighed in defeat. She never should have went on her senior trip.

Demon…the most beautiful man she had ever seen. His silver hair; his golden eyes; his slim, muscular body beneath his clothes. Noticing her train of thoughts, a blush tinted her cheeks. She shouldn't be thinking about that cold-hearted man.

"Why are you getting red, woman?" Jaken asked.

"I'm not!" she exclaimed, making her blush brighter.

He snorted and was about to remark on her cheeks again but something interrupted. A noise was coming from the deck and moving closer to the captain's quarters. He knew that noise, and instinctively backed away. However, it was too late. A big ball of white came running into the room and pounced on the small man.

Kagome gasped, and started laughing when Jaken was tossed from one side to the other. It was funny to see the small man going against something that outweighed him and actually try to win. It was nice to laugh given her situation. Take happiness where you can.

The sound of her laughter caught the animal's attention, and he slowly turned to her. The amusement in the situation died when her eyes connected with the animal's. They were a beautiful shade of auburn, quite unlike anything she has ever seen. Even his fur was unbelievable. He was completely white, which she could say that it was the first time she had ever seen a dog that way. He looks so stunning.

Reaching out her hand to place it within the softness, the dog bared its teeth, growling to warn her away. The dog clearly didn't want to be touched.

"Mokomoko, bad dog!" Jaken yelled, hitting the dog on his nose.

The dog didn't take it lightly to being hit and tried to take a bite out of the hand waving before his face. "Don't snap at me!"

Jaken raised his hand over his head, thinking of giving the dog the worst hit in his life. No dog tried to take a bite out of him!

His hand made its way down, but didn't connect with the dog's face. As a matter of fact, it was still floating in the air, another hand wrapped around his wrist.

"Don't you dare hit this dog!" Kagome yelled, pushing Jaken away. "How could you hit such a beautiful creature?"

Regaining his balance, Jaken glared up at the woman. "Don't tell me what to do! I'll hit him all I want."

"Over my dead body."

Jaken growled deep in his throat, holding back the words he longed to say. He would love to kill the annoying woman, but he knew he couldn't. His lord wouldn't like that and mostly likely have his head.

"Fine, protect the godforsaken animal, just stay away from me!" he yelled, taking a seat in the corner of the room.

Sending a vicious glare at him, Kagome knelt down, coming eye level to the dog. "Mokomoko…is that your name, boy? It's very pretty." The dog growled. "Okay, not pretty. Masculine."

Seeing the dog was satisfied with her words, she slowly reached out her hand. His fur coat was tempting her to pet it, and she had to satisfy to urge. The dog stared at the hand, watching as it drawn nearer, never backing away.

"Don't get near him!" Jaken cried out. "If you do, you'll get bit and the captain will have my head."

Kagome straightened, looking at the man. "He wasn't going to bite me. I'm sure he was going to let me pet him."

"He lets no one touch him but Demon."

"Well he was going to let me!"

She turned around, angry, and ran out of the room. She could hear Jaken yelling after her, but that only made her run faster. Men were surprised as she raced by them. They all looked at each other, the same question burning in their minds. Did she come out of the captain's quarters?

Kagome ran down the wooden ramp that connected the ship to the port. The shipping port was filled with men and women walking. Men carrying crates to other ships. Women scarcely dressed enticing men to them. She immediately stopped and looked around with her eyes opened wide. She was beginning to regret her outburst. She didn't know where she was or even what she had to do to get back to her time. But there had to be someone out there that could help her. Hope was all she had left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: inuyahsa and its characters do not belong to me.**

**Demon's Love**

**Chapter Three**

"I'm going to kill you for this!" The drunkard yelled, throwing an empty wine bottle at the man across the room. The man ducked, the bottle colliding with the wall glass cascading down his back. With the growl of anger he took of at the other man tackling him to the ground.

Demon stayed at the back of the room, the shadows covering his body. He watched the scene before him with complete amusement. He came to the inn to help Kurodo, but he then thought, maybe the pirate needed to be taught a lesson. Kurodo was a young man, barely with Demon's crew for a year. He was becoming arrogant, thought himself invincible because he became a part of Demon's crew. He needed to be taken down a notch before Kurodo got himself or someone else killed.

Demon shook his head, walking towards the door. Let his crew handle this one without him. He wasn't in the mood for a fight. He was more in the mood to interrogate the woman that sneaked onto his ship. Kagome…the young woman who went unnoticed by his entire crew. A woman who was able to find his sword and fall asleep on his bed, holding it close to her. A woman who tried to tell him that his sword didn't belong to him, but to someone called Museum. The woman tested his limits like no one else had.

He walked through the alley, the stench of it filling his nose. Memories came flooding back to him, memories of his childhood. He was a little boy hiding within the alley to escape his parents arguing. His father was leaving mother for another woman. He had gotten his mistress with a child and wanted to live his life with her. After his father left that was around the time he stopped showing his emotions. The only emotion he showed was pure rage at the birth of Inuyasha.

"Woof! Woof!"

Demon stopped quickly, knowing that bark. He heard that bark for the past four years. It was from his dog, the one that was supposed to be on the ship. He turned around, a white ball of fur coming closer. He also noticed the small man racing behind him.

"Jaken…" Demon said softly.

"Milord, I can explain." The small man said quickly.

"You're supposed to on the ship, guarding the woman."

"Well, you see sir…there was a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Demon asked, stepping forward.

Jaken swallowed, sweat running down his forehead. He didn't want to tell his lord this, but there was no other way. He only wished he found the woman before Demon found him. The Gods weren't on his side this night. "The woman escaped."

"What!"

Demon turned away from his servant, walking through the crowded street. His faithful dog stayed by his side, sniffing the air. Mokomoko knew the scent of the woman. He knew that the dog would detect her scent even through the disgusting smells of the alleyway. When he did, Demon was going to punish her.

Man, where am I? Kagome asked herself, walking around the many people. She'd been walking around the city for what felt like countless hours. She had stopped several people to ask where she was but all she got was glares and people yelling for her to get away. Doesn't anyone have compassion anymore? Kagome knew that she would help someone in need, but that's just the priestess in her.

The sun was beginning to set and beautiful colors painted the evening sky. Even though it was breath taking, it proved to be a problem for Kagome. When the sun fully set, the night will caress the city; taking away the very thing she needed most-her eyes. Numerous, awful things could happen at night.

Shivers were making her body spasm, a clear note that it was cold. She wrapped her arms around herself, an attempt to keep herself warm. She was wishing that her school would change the uniform. The skirt came up to the top of her thighs, making her afraid to bend over. She was beginning to think of starting a petition. I'm sure many would-

"Pssht, hey lady."

Kagome stopped, turning her head to look down the dark alley where the voice came from. She couldn't see anything, so she tried to look harder, but couldn't see anyone within the darkness. Maybe she was hearing things.

"Lady!" The voice cried out again.

No, she wasn't hearing things. Someone was actually calling out to her. Cautiously, she walked towards the alley, her heart pounding against her ribs. Someone was finally wanting to help her.

"Hello, is anyone in there?" She called out softly from the entrance.

"Oh yeah, someone's here!"

A man's hand shot out form the shadows, grasping Kagome's wrist. She didn't comprehend what was happening till she felt herself being pulled forward. Then she started screaming.

"Oh God, me ears!" The man yelled, pushing the woman away from him. "Me think I've gone deaf!"

Kagome landed hard on the ground, her butt and her elbow taking most of the pain. She grunted, lifting her elbow to inspect the damage. Scrapped but not bleeding. A good sign.

"Kagome!"

She heard her name yelled out in the distance, and she turned to see who it was. However, her eyes didn't see a who, she saw a what. A huge, white dog, that she recognized as Mokomoko, was running towards her, its lip curled upwards, baring its sharp teeth to the world.

She watched in horror as Mokomoko jumped over her, leaping at the man who attacked her. Oh God, he's going to kill him. She had to find a way to stop him. No one deserved that not even this man.

"Woman, are you okay?"

She found herself being pulled upright, being turned away from Mokomoko's attack on the man. Golden eyes looked over her face, looking for any means of pain or discoloring. When he didn't find any, he turned to look at the man who grabbed Kagome.

"Yes, I'm fine." She whispered back, relief flowing through her body.

Demon nodded, taking in the information. He'd been looking for her for hours, hoping the dog would catch her scent. He wanted to believe that she was fine on her own, but his mind whispered scenarios to him; scenarios that he knew could happen to a young, beautiful woman in the city, alone. Throughout the search, he became angrier and angrier wondering how a woman could be so empty headed to take off into an unknown city without protection. She should be thanking him for finding her.

"Demon, you have to stop Mokomoko. He's going to kill that man!" Kagome cried out, breaking him from his thoughts looking over at the man cowering in a ball while Mokomoko pulled at his leg ripping clothing as he did so.

"Precisely." He growled in a voice that Kagome never heard before. He couldn't let this man be killed right in front of her.

"Demon, please, call him off. I'm sure the man has learned his lesson."

He looked down at the woman in his arms, seeing the tears as the brightened her slate gray eyes. He didn't want to call off Mokomoko, knowing full well what the dog could do to the man. But this woman was innocent of every aspect of life. He knew she would be horrified if this man was killed in front of her.

"Mokomoko, come here." Demon ordered, making Kagome slumped in relief.

The dog looked over at his master, his upper lip still curled back in rage. Blood was splattered across his muzzle, fur, and teeth from all the various bites that he'd given the man.

"Mokomoko." Demon growled, watching as the mutt finally obeyed. "Go wash yourself in the water, then hurry back to the ship. Jaken, take the woman back, and this time don't let her get away. I'll be there shortly."

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked softly.

"I have some business to take care of."

"Come on," Jaken said, pulling at her wrist. "Let's not make milord mad."

Kagome nodded, allowing herself to be pulled away, but she never looked away from Demon. She watched as he turned away from her, moving towards the man crouched down in pain. What was he going to do?

Jaken pulled her along through the maze of streets and people. She was beginning to feel the cool breeze from the ocean and knew that they were getting close to the port. Taking one final turn she saw the ship in front of her. Her mouth dropped open in surprise. The miniature in the museum didn't do it justice. The ship was magnificent, beautifully crafted. As Jaken and Kagome got closer, she saw "Silver Demon" painted along its side.

"Why is the ship at port?" Kagome asked. "Aren't you afraid the authorities will recognize you?"

Jaken turned his head and glared at her, still walking. "At this port there are no authorities. This here is an island crowded with criminals. No one cares."

That would certainly explain everything. Why no one wanted to help her. Why she could find the police.

They climbed up the ramp connected to the ship, walking onto the deck. There was two men sitting down leaning against the main-mast, passing a bottle of saki between them. As one was bringing the alcohol to his lips he froze when he saw Kagome step abroad. His companion looked at him with a quizzical expression, a second later following his gaze. He could feel his eyes almost falling out of his head. There was a woman on this ship. Most importantly, this woman came on board with Jaken.

"Hey shrimp! Who you got there?" One man asked.

"None of your business. Now get back to work before I tell milord what you've been up to!" Jaken replied.

Reaching the captain's quarters, Jaken shoved Kagome inside. She was able to catch herself before she would have met the floor with a very unfriendly bang.

"Now stay in here until Demon returns. Don't make him more angrier than he already is. He might not spare your life otherwise." Jaken told her, slamming the door behind him.

Kagome hated waiting. Given her many virtues, patience wasn't one of them. She was more of an outgoing individual. She rather be out there doing something instead of coaxed up in some room waiting for an egoistical, dangerous, and handsome man to decide her fate. Kagome felt guilty thinking of Demon as handsome. He was the enemy and she could feel herself becoming attracted to him. She had to keep telling herself that he was probably a womanizer. An ass. A cad. But even if he was a womanizer, he still saved her life.

She began to wonder what turned him to a life of piracy. If circumstances had changed would he still be the same man? Or would he be a husband and a father, a completely different person? Kagome smiled while walking towards the bed to sit down. Demon as a husband. She once read in a romance novel that a rogue makes the perfect husband if you can reform them. She wondered what it would take to reform Demon, or even if he would let a woman change him.

She fell backwards flinging her arms wide across the bed. Demon was gonna walk in at any moment demanding answers to questions she wasn't even sure she could answer. He would think her crazy. Probably drop her off at the loony bin. She had to come up with a plan fast. The pirate captain was going to come for her any moment. Guessing by the barking coming from the distance it was going to be very soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**Demon's Love**

**Chapter Four**

"What the hell were you thinking woman? Do you know what could have happened if we didn't find you?" Demon yelled at her, hands clenched into fists in rage.

Kagome was sitting on the bed, sheets wrapped around her body to put off the cold coming from the water. "Did you really expect me to stay here? I don't know you or what you plan to do with me. Of course I was going to run." She stated.

"As much as I want to, I never beat women." He answered, walking over to her. Grabbing her arms, he pulled her upwards, slamming her against his body. "For now on you're going to listen to me when I give you an order. Understood?"

She let out a slight squeak, feeling the muscles being pushed against her body. She placed her hands on his chest trying to push him away. "Let me go."

"I told you to not to leave." Demon said, shaking her a little to emphasis his anger at her leaving. The world wasn't meant for a woman to explore alone. There was worse men than him out there. Men that loved to hurt women that looked as beautifully as Kagome.

"I was going to stay," she answered, "but your servant-"

"No excuses!"

"Well, I'm so sorry for not obeying you!" Kagome yelled, fire burning within her eyes.

"You should be. You must be simpleminded to think that you could have gotten far."

Demon pushed her away from him, combing his fingers through his hair. Damn, he was out of control. His emotions were mixing together, producing a reaction he didn't want. He knew he should have kicked her off the ship the moment he found her. Now he was questioning himself on why he didn't. She was more trouble than she was worth.

"Take off your clothes."

Kagome let out a shriek that sounded like a "What!"

"Take off your clothes." Demon repeated.

"I certainly will not take off my clothes! I don't know what you're expecting from me but-"

"Woman! I'm not going to ravish you. I'm having a bath drawn up for you and some new clothes."

"Oh." She said softly, sighing in relief. She wrapped her arms around her body. A bath sounded wonderful right now. A way to soak away her worries.

"After that we talk."

Kagome nodded in agreement, knowing full well what he wanted to know. He wanted to be acquainted with the information on how she got on the ship, in his bed, holding with his sword. She'll try to answer his questions to the best of her ability, but she didn't even know how she got there. Should she even tell him the truth? Would he even believe her?

Someone knocked at the door, making both Kagome and Demon turned and look at it.

"What?" he asked.

"We have the water, milord." The voice on the other side answered.

"Bring it in."

The door opened, and three men with three large buckets of steaming water came in. They poured the water in the tub that was nestled in the back of the room, placed a dress on the bed, and left. They never once looked at Kagome.

"I'm leaving." Demon stated. "Can I trust you not to run off again?"

The question should have irritated her, but instead she smiled, answering, "Yes, you can trust me."

To Kagome's observation, she saw something flicker in the pirate's eyes and he nodded walking towards the door. It was probably nothing, she told herself.

"I'll be right outside if you need me."

"Why would I need you?" she asked innocently, staring longly at the steaming water.

He stopped, turning his head to look at her over his shoulder. "Sometimes people need help with washing their backs." Kagome felt the blush appearing on her cheeks, her eyes darting back to the pirate in surprise. Giving her a smirk, he opened the door and walked out.

I just had to ask, Kagome thought to herself, slipping out of her clothes. She stepped into the water, letting out a moan of pleasure as the hot water closed around her. She missed taking baths. Her life was hectic, so she didn't have the time to take them. Showers were more convenient and quicker, a way to escape life for a few precious minutes. Or until her little brother would come banging on the door, telling her to hurry up.

Sōta. Mother. Grandpa. She felt tears forming in her eyes. Did they know she was missing yet? Were they afraid? Out there looking for her? She missed them so much right now. She couldn't help but wonder if she was ever going to see them again.

Countless minutes ticked by and Kagome had finally forced herself to get out of the bath. Taking the shirt from her uniform, she dried herself off and shirt-dried her hair. Making sure her hair wouldn't drip, she picked up the dress from the bed. It was a beautiful color- a deep dark purple- with a neckline line that dropped just before her breasts.

She put it on, noticing how snug the dress was around her. The dress hugged her breasts, her narrow waist, and around her rounded hips. She couldn't help but think of it as second skin. Maybe Demon would have something bigger and not so revealing for her.

"Woman are you finished yet?" Demon asked from the other side of the door. "It's been over an hour."

"Yes I'm finished." She answered, trying to get to the buttons in the back. "But do not-"

The door opened before she could finish her sentence. Demon walked in with his arrogance and stopped short when his eyes caught sight of Kagome. He let his golden eyes travel up and down her body producing a blush to brighten her cheeks.

"I was going to tell you not to come in here." Kagome stated, turning her back away from him.

"Do you need me?"

Her eyes widened, completely caught off guard. "What?"

The corner of his mouth lifted. "Do you need my assistance? I saw that you haven't button it up."

"Oh. Yes." She answered, her blush turning brighter. She should have known that he didn't mean it any other way. "If you would be so kind."

She turned around when he started walking towards her, pulling her hair over her shoulder to help him. He stood a few inches away from her, staring at the creaminess of her skin. He liked women who had tanned skin but he was reconsidering the idea. She had such pale and flawless skin.

Unable to resist the urge, Demon brushed the back of his fingers along her spine amazed by how smooth it felt. He heard her gasp and watched as her back arched forward. She didn't know what she was doing to him. She didn't know how intimate this caress was, or to where it could lead to. She was an innocent through and through. That gave him the push he needed to button her and step away when the task was finished.

"Now I have some questions for you." Demon stated, wanting to get his mind on track and to make his body once again obey him.

"Such as?" Kagome asked, turning around and inclining her head.

"Let's start with easy questions. Where are you from?"

"Tokyo."

"Parents?"

"Yes I have parents. I wasn't born under a rock." She said, crossing her arms across her chest. Then she saw the questioning gaze and said, "Never mind."

He narrowed his eyes. "How did you get on my ship?"

"I don't know."

"That's not the answer I'm looking for."

"Well, that's the only answer I have for you!"

Feisty isn't she, he thought with a smile. Half the men he fights with don't have half the fire she produces.

Thinking to intimidate her, he took a step forward. "How did you get onto my ship?"

Kagome nervously licked her lips, the fight dying inside her. "I truly don't know. I fell and the next minute I know I was here." She didn't want to give away to much just yet.

Demon raised an eyebrow. Did she think that he would take that as an answer? She was hiding something. He would get it out of her if it was the last thing that he did. If she was working with one of his enemies, he would throw her overboard and not look back. This wouldn't be the first time they tried sending a pretty face to weaken him.

"What's your real name?" she asked suddenly, drawing him out of his thoughts.

"Excuse me?" Demon asked, raising his eyebrows by her question.

"What's your real name? I know Demon can't be your real name."

"Why not?"

"Because no mother would name her son Demon. Maybe as a nickname, but not as their given name."

"Demon was a nickname my mother gave me when I was younger. I was always running around causing mischief. As I grew older I guess it stuck with me." He answered her.

Kagome imagined a little Demon running around, questioning everything in the world. She could see him scaring his mother with little pranks. Had a been a happy child? If so how did he become the man he is today?

Snapping herself out of her thoughts, she asked once more, "So what's your real name?"

"It doesn't matter. The name died along with my mother." He said softly, his voice devoid of all emotion. "Now stop asking questions. Time to go to sleep."

Demon walked over to the bed, snatching a thin blanket from it. Turning towards Kagome, he threw the blanket at her, saying, "Here."

She looked at the blanket dumbfounded. "What's this for?"

"To cover up with. The floor gets cold at night."

"The floor? I can't sleep on the floor."

"There's a chair in the corner then. I don't care where you sleep."

"You could be a gentleman and let me have the bed."

Demon snorted. "You should know by now that I'm not a gentlemen."

"No, you're not are you? What kind of man would make a poor helpless woman sleep on the floor while he sleeps comfortably in the bed."

"Goddammit woman. Calm down." Demon growled at her.

"No I will not calm down. And stop calling me woman. My name is Kagome."

"God, woman, how can anyone stand you?" he asked, shaking his head. "I'm not giving up my bed, so stop your yelling."

"We could share the bed." She stated.

Now that produced a thought within his mind. He pictured Kagome on top of him, his face between her breasts, her body moving at a fast pace. Her head was thrown back in pleasure. He felt his body hardening in anticipation. He didn't know if he could deal with being in the same bed with her.

"No." he said sternly.

"Please. I don't want to sleep on the floor. Your bed is big enough. I can sleep on one side and you can sleep on the other."

"No."

"Demon!"

"Fine woman! Just be quiet and get into bed. Sleep near the wall."

"Thank you. Why can't I have the edge?" she asked softly, slipping into the huge bed. The bed was just how she remembered it when she first met Demon- comfortable and warm. She burrowed deeper, closing her eyes, letting the Sandman's spell take her.

"It's quicker to reach an enemy in case one attacks."

Demon stripped from his shirt, throwing it to a chair across the room. He released himself from the sword belt, carefully placing the sword on the table. He cherished the sword, the only real link he had to his father, Inutashio. He was four when Inutashio walked away, leaving Demon and his mother to take care of themselves. He didn't know why he kept the damn sword when it only brings back bad memories. Call him a sentimental fool. Taking off his boots, trying to wipe the memories from his mind. Memories were better left dead, never to be resurrected. They only brought pain and misery, emotions Demon was more than familiar with.

His hands went to the waistline of his pants, questioning as he stared at the woman in his bed. He usually slept naked, loving the feel of freedom it caused. However, in this case, he knew if he did, Kagome would become frightened and run off again. He didn't have the time or the patience to go through that again.

"Demon?" a soft sleepy voice asked from the bed.

"Yes?"

"Are you coming to bed?"

God, the sounded so right to him, to have someone to share his bed with. To have someone to hold each night. But he couldn't have that privilege. He was a pirate, a powerful, wanted one at that. He couldn't have the luxury that other men have. However, he couldn't stop the images of a normal life as he climbed into bed, pants and all. All the images involved Kagome, and that's what scared him.

What the hell was happening to him, he questioned himself as he pulled the covers over him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter five. Happy reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Demon's Love**

**Chapter Five**

Kagome groaned, the fog of sleepiness disappearing from her mind. She rubbed her face into her pillow, wondering why it felt the way it did. It didn't feel like the cotton pillowcases she was used to. Maybe her mom changed them recently to something that was more smoother. Something that had the scent of earth and the ocean breeze. She would have to thank her mom for changing the laundry detergent. She loved this scent.

"Are you comfortable? If you are, I'm glad to hear it. However, you're killing my arm."

Kagome's eye opened wide, finally noticing her position. She somehow curled up against Demon during the night. She was pressed up against his side, her leg entangled with his. Her arm laying across him stomach and her head pillowed on his shoulder. How embarrassing.

"I'm so sorry." Kagome said sitting up, her hand pressed against his chest. "I don't know how this happened."

Demon smirked, placing his hand over hers. "I wouldn't complain otherwise but you were cutting off the blood flow to my arm."

Kagome could feel the blush forming on her cheeks the second his hand covered hers. She quickly snatched it back, placing it behind her back. "I'm sorry, I don't know how this happened. Next time I'll try to stay on my side of the bed."

Demon sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Next time. She said it so casually, without thinking. She didn't know how that sentence effected him. He found himself hoping for a next time. He didn't know why those two little words would produce such feelings in him. He needed time to think.

"We're leaving port today. If there is anything you might need let Jaken know and he'll go get it for you. You are not to leave this ship. I expect you to obey me this time." Demon stated, pulling a shirt over his head and pulling boots onto his feet.

"I don't think I need anything but I can't stay in this room Demon. I'll go insane. I'm used to be outdoors. Please, can I at least go out on deck?" She asked, sitting at the edge of the bed.

Demon stared at her, crossing his arms across his chest. "You can't be trusted Kagome. If you can go a few days without an incident, I'll reconsider the question."

Kagome stood up, clenching her hands into fists. This man was so infuriating. Couldn't be trusted. She snorted at the thought. Her family lived at a shrine. She was the most trustworthy person he would probably ever meet.

"I didn't ask to be on this ship you know."

"As far as I know, you did. Or did you forget that you're the one that sneaked onto my ship and curled up into my bed with my sword?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her. "You willing to tell me yet how you got onto my ship?"

She never got the chance to answer him. There was a knock on the door and a man immediately came inside. Kagome recognized him from the man that barged in yesterday. If she remembered yesterday Demon called him Koga.

"I believe the purpose of a knock is to seek permission to enter a room." Demon reminded Koga, annoyed that he walked in unannounced.

Koga smirked. "No, the purpose of a knock is to give people a few seconds to rearrange their clothing while they are in a compromising position." He glanced over at Kagome. "And seeing this lovely woman yesterday I didn't want to give her that chance."

He walked over to her, grabbing her hand. Staring into her eyes, he raised her hand to his lips, "The name's Koga. I must say you're simply breathtaking."

Kagome could feel her whole face getting red. "Thank you. My name's Kagome." She said softly, embarrassed.

"No need to thank me for stating the obvious. But if you like, you can do me the honor of being my woman." Koga stated giving her his trademark smile that's been known to make girls swoon.

"Koga."

Koga stiffened when he heard his name coming from the captain. He could hear the promise of a painful death in that one word. He turned his head looking at his captain. Demon still had his blank expression on his face like he always has. However, his eyes were full of emotion. Koga knew that this woman was different.

"Is there an actually reason why you would barge into my cabin instead of harassing the woman?" Demon asked glaring down at his first mate.

Koga smiled, scratching at the back of his head. "Yes Captain. All the preparations are done. We are ready to set sail at your command."

"Good. Give the command to lift the anchors. You know where we're heading. I'll be out there momentarily." Demon said, dismissing Koga.

"Captain, if I might be so bold." Demon raised his eyebrow at Koga. "Some of the men saw Kagome leave the ship yesterday and come back on board. They're wondering if you're going to introduce her to the crew."

"That's none of their concern. Tell them to worry about their chores. Now leave Koga."

"Yes Captain." Koga turned his head to look at Kagome. "Hope to see you again Kagome." With a wink, he left the room closing the door softly behind him.

Demon turned towards Kagome. "I'll have Jaken bring you food at noon.  
You are not to leave this room. Is that understood?"

Kagome sighed, "Yes Demon."

"I mean it Kagome. I can't have my men distracted by you. Stay in this room."

With that Demon exited the room leaving Kagome alone with the silence. She glanced around the room. There was a table with a couple chairs. An extra chair in the corner. Books were lined on a shelf above the bed. Other than that there was nothing in this room. Nothing to keep an active girl like Kagome entertained. She was going to die of boredom. With a shake of her head, she walked over to the bed grabbing one of the books. Might as well do something.

The hours ticked by. The ship left the port and set sail to whatever destination Demon commanded. Jaken came with food at noon as Demon stated he would. It wasn't the type of food as she was used to, but when you're starving anything looks good. She read two of the books that were on the shelf. At that point, she was pulling her hair out in boredom. She stared at the door. Maybe Demon wouldn't know if she just walked out for a few minutes. Get some fresh air.

Walking over to the door, she grabbed the knob biting her bottom lip. Should she risk it? Demon would most likely throw her overboard if he caught her. But then again, there was still that chance that he wouldn't know. She was willing to risk it. With that thought, she opened the door.

The sun was beginning to set, painting the sky with bright vibrate colors. Taking a moment to enjoy the ocean wind blowing and the smell of the sea, Kagome quickly looked around. Seeing no one on the main deck, she walked forward with a smile. Kagome never thought that would ever going sailing, much less step foot on a boat. In her time, airplanes were the main source of transportation for long distances. But feeling the ocean breeze and seeing the sunset over the horizon, she knew why people choose this lifestyle. It was simply breathtaking.

"Ca'tain, we shall reach Japan in a couple days."

Kagome tensed as she heard the voice from behind her. Demon was gonna find her! He would make her walk the plank. Looking around quickly, she took her first opportunity to get out of trouble. Seeing stairs that lead downwards, she quickly ran towards them. Reaching the bottom, Kagome found herself in a small room. There were crates and barrels scattered across the room. Looking at the doorway in front of her, she quickly headed for it. Not knowing her way around ships, she choose where she was going on instinct. She knew she was getting herself lost.

Something collided into the back of her legs, making her stumble to the ground. She met the wooden floor with a cry, her arms and right hip taking most of the pain. Pushing her upper half up, she looked behind her to see what made her fall. Next thing she knew, something wet and rough touched the side of her face.

Mokomoko.

Kagome laughed hugging the dog to her body. "Hi there boy. I'm glad it was you that found me and not your master."

Mokomoko barked in respomse, his tail wagging back and forth. "Shhh. You don't want me to get caught do you?"

"Hey Mokomoko, what did you find?"

Kagome looked up, seeing man in the doorway. Fear was quickly building up in her stomach. She was gonna get caught!

"Hey Ginta, look what I found." The man said looking behind him. "There's a woman on board."

Kagome hugged tighter around the white dog in her arms. Mokomoko would protect her. He did before. But she couldn't help but thinking that she wished she listened to Demon for once.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, followed, and favored this story. I really appreciate it!**

**Demon's Love**

**Chapter Six**

"What's that you say Hakkaku? A woman?" Asked the man named Ginta.

Both men appeared in the doorway and Kagome took a moment to study them. The man named Ginta had a head full of hair that was grey with a patch of black in the front. The other man named Hakkaku had a shaved head except for down the middle where he had it spiked into a white Mohawk. Even with their appearances, they didn't look dangerous.

The one with the Mohawk knelt down in front of her. "Did you get on the wrong ship missy? I don't think you belong here."

Kagome bit her lower lip. How should she answer him? If she explained to them that Demon brought her abroad this ship then they would automatically take her to the captain and she would probably be shackled to the floor for the rest of the trip. If she told them that she did get on the wrong ship, they would still take her to Demon and she would still be shackled. It was a loose loose situation.

Kagome cleared her throat gathering her courage. "No, I'm supposed to be here. Demon has me abroad as a guest. But I got lost while leaving the captain's quarters. Do you think that maybe you could take me back there?"

Maybe this way she would be able to escape Demon's wrath.

They took a moment to glance at each other. When they turned back to gaze upon her, they were both smiling. "You're the woman that Koga won't stop talking about." Ginta stated.

Giving Mokomoko one last rub behind his ears, Kagome lifted herself up. She bowed to them while greeting them properly. "My name is Kagome Higurashi."

The two men glanced at each other again, not used to such manners. Placing their arms to their sides, they bowed in response. "My name is Hakkaku." The one with the Mohawk said.

"And my name is Ginta." Stated the other one.

Kagome smiled at them. "It's nice to meet you Ginta and Hakkaku."

They both stared at her dumbfounded. Seeing her smiling face, they could understand why their captain was hiding her away in his quarters. She was beautiful. Even Koga stated he planned on making her his woman right underneath the captain's nose. They didn't know if Koga was very brave or just plain were quite confident now that their captain wasn't going to let that happen.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked them, wondering why they were just staring at her.

Ginta gave a small laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry, we didn't mean to stare. We're just not used to women." They both stepped out of the doorway, leaning against the walls. "If you follow us, we'll take you back to the captain's quarters."

"That would be wonderful. But can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course." They replied together.

"Do you think we can leave Demon in the dark about my little adventure?" Kagome smiled at them, batting her eyelashes. She knew that she probably looked ridiculous by trying to manipulate you them. She wasn't a flirter. And she definitely wasn't a manipulator. Sota had that title in the family.

The two men glanced at each other. They couldn't go against their captain. There was punishment for that. They both shivered thinking about what Demon would do to them if he ever caught them lying to him, especially if it concerned his woman. However, as they looked at the woman before them, they felt themselves being torn between duty and wanting to help. Not many people showed kindness or respect to them nowadays. Basically it was only Koga that tolerated them, and even that didn't count because he was family.

Nodding to each other in a silent agreement, Ginta answered her, "We won't inform Captain unless he asks of us."

Guessing that was the best she was gonna get, she smiled in thanks. "Lead the way then gentlemen."

They walked her through the ship, taking her above deck. Mokomoko walked beside her brushing against her leg every now and then. She walked silently behind them watching as the two men talked to each other. Just listening to them she could tell that they were brothers or as close as two men can get. She bit back a laugh as she watched Ginta smack Hakkaku upside the head. The people on this ship certainly weren't boring.

As they reached a ladder, Ginta turned and looked at her, "Climb this ladder. Once you reach the top just walk forward and then turn right. The captain's quarters will be right there."

Kagome couldn't stop herself from forming a huge grin on her face. She might actually get away with this. "Thank you two so much. I really appreciate this."

She watched as both their cheeks brightened with a pink hue. She must've embarrassed them. "It's no problem Miss Kagome. We were happy to help." Replied Hakkaku.

As she reached for the ladder, Kagome felt a tug on her dress. Looking down, she saw a chunk of it in Mokomoko's mouth. Her brow furrowed in confusion. When he started to whine, she understood what the dog was thinking. Kneeling down, she gently rubbed the dog's head. "I didn't forget about you. Thanks for helping me as well Mokomoko. Maybe Demon will bring you by later. Would you like that?"

The dog's tail wagged back and forth furiously. Kagome laughed, giving the dog a pat on the head. He certainly liked that idea.

With a wave goodbye, she climbed the ladder. Before she reached the top, she slowly looked around to make sure no one was there. When she didn't see anyone, she pulled herself all the way up and walked forward. As she came to the corner to where she was supposed to turn, she plastered herself to the wall and peeked around the corner. She felt like she was playing a children's game that her and Sango used to play years ago. She would be a spy entering enemy territory, trying to obtain a treasure without getting caught by Sango, the villain. It was fun and exciting when they were children. In real life, it was still exciting but it was also just as scary.

No one was on the main deck. She quickly walked forward, heading towards the door that was her safe zone. She turned the knob and walked inside, shutting the door firmly and quickly behind her. She placed her forehead on the door, trying to slow down her heart. A spy in enemy territory was probably an accurate description. She never felt such fear of getting caught or such excitement at the thought of getting away with it. She let out a small laugh. She was safe. Demon wouldn't know what happened.

"Enjoy the tour of my ship woman?"

Kagome gasped while spinning around to confront the man behind her. Demon stood leaning against the table, his arms across his chest. He once again wore his expressionless mask. She couldn't tell if he was annoyed or just downright furious. She was hoping just annoyed. If he was furious he could be unpredictable and that wasn't a good thing.

"Umm, hi." Kagome replied lamely.

"Is it your mission in life not to follow any orders that someone gives you, even if it's for your own good?"

"Demon, I'm sorry but-"

"I don't wanna hear it Kagome. When I give orders on my ship, I expect them obeyed. By my men and especially by you." Demon walked forward, fists clenching at his sides.

"I was going stir crazy in here. I'm sorry Demon. I thought a walk outside would relieve some of my restlessness." Kagome stated, trying to get him to understand her reasonings.

He stopped in front of her, looking down at her with his golden eyes. Kagome pushed herself more into the door against her back. Fear was growing within her stomach making her breathing more erratic. Why did she keep putting herself in these situations? Someone would figure she would learn by now.

"Not everyone on this ship is a gentlemen Kagome. These men are fully capable of killing someone. Their whole life is violence. What would you have done if one of them attacked you?" Demon asked her, leaning down. He placed his arms on each side of her body, trapping her. She wouldn't be able to escape him.

"I can protect myself." Kagome replied softly, refusing to look up his face. She felt safer looking down at his shirt. Some of the buttons were undone, revealing the tanned, hairless chest that she remembered so well touching. She felt heat coming to her cheeks. Now was not the time to feel attracted to the pirate captain.

Demon snorted. "You've displayed that so well."

Kagome looked upwards, glaring at him. "I have you know that I-"

His lips crashed down onto hers, her eyes opening wide in surprise. Demon took advantage of her immobility and placed his hand in her hair, titling her head backwards. Kagome felt the tip of his tongue rub against her bottom lip. She placed her hands on his chest, attempting to push him off of her. She should be feeling repulsed by his actions, but when his tongue entered her mouth and rubbed against hers, she couldn't stop the moan that escaped her throat.

She slid her arms upward, wrapping them around his neck, pulling herself closer to his body. She shyly rubbed her tongue against his achieving a groan from him in the process. His other arm wrapped itself around waist, his head tilting to the side. His lips began to devour hers, his tongue rubbing more firmly against her own.

Kagome moaned again, standing on the tips her toes, pushing her lips harder against his. In the back of her mind she knew that she shouldn't be doing this. She should push him away and scream at him to never touch her again. But somewhere deep within her heart she knew this was the right decision. Fate had put her here for a reason.

Demon pulled away abruptly causing Kagome to moan from the loss of his lips. She slowly opened her eyes to watch as his eyes scanned her face before they locked on to hers. His eyes were dilated and were glazed. She wasn't the only one effected by the kiss. She smiled shyly up to him wanting to break some of the tension that began to form in the air.

"This shouldn't of happened." Demon stated, removing his arms from her body. Kagome unwrapped her arms around his neck as he was stepping back so she would fall forward.

She could feel disappointment and embarrassment filling her chest. Did she do something wrong? She didn't have much experience kissing, only a couple pecks on the lips with a childhood friend named Hojo. Nothing of this depth or passion. Could he tell that he was a novice and wanted nothing to do with her now?

Without a word, he walked around her, opened the door and left. Kagome looked back at the door in confusion. What just happened?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Hope you like. Enjoy!**

**Demon's Love**

**Chapter Seven**

Kagome expected him to return at some point, it was his cabin after all. But he never came. She stayed awake waiting for him, wanting to ask him why he kissed her. She couldn't make herself forget it. Every time she would close her eyes to fall asleep, she could still feel his lips upon hers. His hand entangled with her hair. His body pressed up against hers. To relieve herself of the memory she would walk around the cabin, trying to find anything to occupy her time. But nothing was helping.

Kagome sighed, blowing out the candles except for one that lit up the room, deciding it was time to get some shut eye. Walking towards the bed she heard some scratching at the door. Excitement and nervousness expanded within her body at the thought that Demon could be at the door. Taking a deep breath to gather her courage, she threw open the door.

No one was there. Was she hearing things now? Something pushed against her leg, trying to force it's way by. Looking down, she saw Mokomoko trying to squeeze himself between her and the doorframe.

"I'm sorry Mokomoko." Kagome said, moving out of the way for the dog as he quickly ran inside. "Come to keep me company?"

Closing the door behind her, she saw that the dog had curled himself into a ball at the end of the bed. She couldn't help but smile. At least Mokomoko liked her company. She crawled into bed, trying to wrestle the covers out from underneath Mokomoko. He sure was a heavy animal.

Kagome yawned as her tiredness was catching up to her. She looked at the clock on the wall, her eyes widening when it read a little after three in the morning. She didn't realize that she'd been waiting that long for Demon to make an appearance. She might as well get some sleep. Demon wasn't returning. Pulling the covers around her, she turned to her side and drifted off to sleep.

The day was progressing badly for Demon. Sleeping out on the deck last night gave Demon pains all over his body making him annoyed and agitated. His crew knew he wasn't in the best of moods and tried to stay out if his way so not to push him over the edge. Making things worse, he also had expected to see a ship by noon. But here it was, getting close to two in the afternoon and not one low carrying ship in sight. Had he miscalculated? Were the goods being shipped to along a different route?

"Still no ship in sight milord." Jaken replied, taking his eye away from the spyglass.

"Keep looking Jaken." Demon said, stepping away from the wheel. "I'll be in my cabin. If you spot a ship, inform me immediately."

Slowly making his way to his cabin, he was beginning to wonder if Kagome was awake. Jaken went to go bring her food earlier in the morning, finding her still sleeping, Mokomoko cuddled up to her. Not wanting to disturb her he left the food on the table and meant back to his earlier post. Demon knew the woman needed her sleep. She'd been through plenty in the past few days.

Through his uncomfortable attempt at sleeping on the deck, Demon decided angrily that it was time to interrogate her. The unanswered questions in his mind were driving him insane. He needed the answers and he needed them now. She needed to get off his ship and out of his life.

Turning the knob on the door, he walked into complete darkness. Knowing the format of his cabin, he walked through it with ease, never once hitting anything. He was about to reach the bed when a dog's warning growl reached him.

"Mokomoko down." Demon ordered sternly. He was surprised that the dog would growl at him. Mokomoko knew his scent, knew that Demon was the only one that entered this room, with only a few exceptions. He would almost guess that the dog was warning him not to disturb Kagome. It made Demon think that Mokomoko could actually like Kagome more than he liked Demon. How absurd.

Hearing movement in front of him, Demon knew that the white fur ball obeyed him. He'll make sure that Mokomoko knew who the master is later, he thought lighting a candle, bring an elegant glow to the room. His gaze went to the bed, the candlelight beautifully catching Kagome's features. He could feel the desire developing within his body.

The kiss yesterday affected him more than he would have liked. The kiss was meant to be a punishment for her. An action meant to show her that she couldn't defend herself like she arrogantly thought. However, the moment when she responded to him, the kiss changed. He found himself wanting to go further than just a kiss. To lift her up in his arms and carry her to the bed.

Get a hold of yourself, he mentally yelled to himself. You won't be a prisoner to your own desires. After taking deep breaths to calm himself, he reached over to touch her shoulder, shaking her awake.

She moaned softly. "Five more minutes Mom." She whispered, turning over giving Demon a view of her back.

"Get up Kagome." He ordered.

"The bus will wait for me. Five more minutes."

Bus? What in God's name is a bus? "Kagome." He said firmly, sitting down on the bed. He placed his hand on her hip, intending to turn her over, but when he felt the graceful curve beneath his palm, he couldn't stop himself from lightly squeezing it. The next few seconds, he found himself rubbing her hip. His hand seemed to have a mind of it's own.

Minutes ticked by, and Demon had to force his hand away from her. Two days with this woman and she was already crumbling his self control that he built up for years.

"Kagome wake up." He demanded loudly.

She jerked awake, her heart pounding hard from fear. She turned around quickly, colliding into the man that sat on the bed. Her mind, still groggy from sleep, her eyes not yet adjusted. Not knowing where she was or why there was a man beside her, she opened her mouth to scream.

A hand closed over her mouth, interrupting her action. She began to claw at the hand, adrenaline giving her strength. She heard the person curse loudly as he placed his body over hers, trying to subdue her. It only made Kagome kick, claw, and smack harder. She could hear a dog growling in the background. His other hand grabbed both of her wrists, subduing them above her head.

"For God's sake woman! Control yourself! It's me, Demon!" the man yelled. "Mokomoko, I'm not hurting her. Go lay down."

Immediately she stopped struggling, the voice invading her sleep clouded mind. Demon, the pirate. She was on his ship. In his quarters. She was safe.

The hand moved away from her mouth as she blinked her eyes trying to get them to see clearly. Demon stared down at her with a glare. She had a feeling that he was furious with her yet again.

"Demon…" Kagome said softly, trying to apologize. "I didn't know it was you."

"Clearly you didn't." He growled at her.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry is not going to make the scratches that you gave me go away."

Kagome bit her lip from nervousness. "I know…but I'm still sorry."

"You should know by now that the only person to enter this…"

She wasn't paying much attention to his lecture, her mind drifting to the fact was she was on her back, her legs spread and Demon between them, her wrists still held above her head. She knew she was blushing. What woman wouldn't be in this position? It was so intimate. So arousing.

"…sometimes woman I wonder if you use your brain…"

He was still lecturing her. Since she met Demon, all he has done is tell her what she shouldn't be doing. She had a feeling that if the ship was attacked at this moment, he would still be lecturing her. The only way to get him to stop would probably be by kissing him. Kagome smiled. Wouldn't that surprise him?

"Are you smiling?" He growled. "Why are you smiling? Did I say something that amused you?"

Slowly she shook her head. "I was only thinking. I'm sorry. Could you release my wrists?"

He let them go but he still remained on top of her. He was heavy but she knew he was using his forearms to push himself up, so not to crush her into the bedding.

"What were thinking about?"

"Nothing." She said quickly. He couldn't know what she was thinking about. It was too embarrassing.

"I'm not going to get up until you tell me."

She wiggled underneath him, making him grind his teeth to keep his desire down. This woman would be the death of him. He was sure of it.

"I weigh more than you. There's no use trying to get out from under me. I'm not moving until you tell me."

She sighed in defeat, turning her head to the side. He saw her lips moving, her mumbling under her breath.

"Speak up."

Kagome turned to look at him, glaring. She placed her hands on each side of his face and lifted her head, placing her lips against his. She felt his body stiffen against her own for a few seconds then slowly relax. By then she had released his lips and was laying her head back down against the pillow.

"I was thinking that maybe kissing you would make you stop lecturing me. Do you think it can work?" She asked.

"Maybe." He answered hoarsely. "However, I do believe I'm about to yell at you again. Care to stop me?"

Her laughter filled the room, causing Demon to smile down to her. Her laughter soon turned into a moan when he pressed his lips against hers. Within seconds, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He groaned deep within his throat, placing one hand against her cheek, angling her to allow his tongue better entrance.

She felt his tongue licked her upper lip. From the past experience, she opened her mouth wider permitting him inside. Wantonly, she rubbed against his tongue, moving her hand down his neck. She pushed her hand through the open V of his shirt, feeling the warmth of his skin, the beat of his heart. She thought at that moment that she couldn't get closer to another human being.

His lips were dominating hers, causing heat to expand throughout her body. She's never felt this kind of heat, this unexplained sensation that was overwhelming her senses. She never wanted him to stop kissing her. She would be happy if her last living moments were spent kissing Demon.

Abruptly, he stopped. "This isn't why I came in here." He said roughly.

Licking her lips, she asked, "Why did you come here?"

"To have you answer my questions."

"Later?" She asked, tilting her lips upwards.

With a groan, he leaned down placing a kiss on her exposed collarbone. Kagome gasped, not expecting the intimate action.

"Demon, what are you doing?" she asked softly.

He kissed her lips. "Something you'll enjoy."

He began kissing her passionately, his hand unexpectedly covering her breast. She gasped only to have it swallowed by Demon. Never letting up, his kiss continued, his hand molding her breast. It felt completely perfect within his hand. Her nipple was stabbing into his palm, begging for his attention.

He released her mouth, his lips moving down her throat, nibbling here and there. She arched her neck back giving him full access. He pushed the dress down her shoulder until her breast was exposed. He kissed the upper swell hearing Kagome's intake of breath. Moving downwards, he licked her hardened nipple before taking it completely into his mouth.

Kagome was surprised. She read about these moments in the books she stole from her mother, but never imagined it would happen to her. Never imagined that a man like Demon would be doing it. But how she enjoyed it. She could feel herself arching upwards, seeking more.

However her enjoyment was cut short by a knock on the door.

"Milord, you must come quickly. There's a ship." Jaken said from the other side of the door.

"I'll be out in a minute Jaken." Demon stated against her nipple.

"But milord, I think its Naraku."


End file.
